thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Salvation
Background 4000 years ago, like many things in Tales of Symphonia, the world was split into two. To keep these two worlds close enough to one another, the tower was created. It too, also served as a means to transport mana from one planet to the other, making one a flourishing world while the other was a diminishing one. The Tower of Salvation is the final destination for any Chosen of Mana, and home of the Cruxis Angels and their leader, Lord Yggdrasill. The timeline from when this was pulled is just before the oracle is sent out, meaning that all beings that come from this tower and its keeper are from just before the game's beginning. The tower itself is capable of using a barrier to protect itself from intruders, and using a camoflauging system that keeps it invisible at will. Unfortunately, in the course of the roleplay, both of these systems have been damaged and they no longer function. The tower's main computer and transport system are both suffering from maintenance flaws and an inability to keep intruders out due to their rampant curiosity of the place. This location is also a key location in the roleplay, since it's main purpose is to serve as a compass to all other locations. After Team Twilight defeated the remaining angels and exited the tower, Haseo and Edge left charges at its base, forcing the tower to crash to the ground in ruins. It now is a northwest-facing pile of ruins stretching from its base to up near the Comet Observatory. Layout The layout of the tower is clearly altered after re-entry, as the tower no longer connects two worlds together. In fact, the only floors that keep their original look are an area known as the Northern Landing, the Spiral Staircase, and the Main Chamber of the Trial of the Chosens, all of which are at the base of the tower's layout. The Northern Landing is a high platform where the Chosen and her allies first entered the tower from by flying south of Hima. The spiral staircase, also showcased in the game, is a counter-clockwise spiraling set of see-through stairs, below which a large set of drifting coffins can be seen. This is said to be the burial site of all failed Chosen. Finally, the Main Chamber is the room in which the Chosen and her friends first met the tower's keeper, Yggdrasill. It is also where the storyline takes a drastic turn in the game. However, in the roleplay this seems to serve as a drop-off point, in which all upper floors are said to send players to if they go down a wrong path. It does not hold the same function as it obviously held in the game. Further floor layouts have been explored in the roleplay, but at the moment details are unavailable. The player has redesigned the floors to make them simpler for roleplay purposes, but has not provided these sketches for those floors. Available NPCs Before it's fall, the only available NPCs in the Tower of Salvation were the Angels and Mithos himself. However, events have led to the demise of most of the angels, and for the most part, the tower is now empty. Players can go to the Tower itself and find nothing there other than the remnants of the angels' presence there and a very large pile of rubble. Category:Location Category:Tales Of Category:IceEnchantress09